Let's Play A Game
by Danniee-Chan
Summary: Rukia finally get's a day off work, but end's up going on a little adventure to find out a certain person's secret. But who could this person be? HitsuRuki! Oneshot!


**Let's Play A Game...**

Rukia's eyes fluttered open as morning broke out in Seireitei.

Today, Captain Ukitake had given her a day off work. She had the entire day to herself. What a relief!

But...

What was she going to do?

She had never had a holiday before. What are you supposed to do on them? Visit family? Friends?

She lay on her bed for a minute thinking about what she could do.

She could go visit Orihime and Ichigo in the human world?

She could spend time with the rest of the Kuchiki Clan?

She didn't know what she wanted to do.

She jumped out of bed and got her uniform on. Just as she was about to leave her room, she noticed a note left on her door.

_I'll tell you a secret if you come find me!_

_Go to the human world and talk to Urahara!_

_See you soon!_

"What the...?" Rukia said to herself. She reread the note. The handwriting, it didn't belong to anyone she knew.

Rukia just let out a long sigh. "Might as well, i've got nothing better to do."

A few minutes later, she arrived at none other then the famous Karakura Town

"_Talk to Urahara!"_

She knew exactly where she would find Urahara.

* * *

Moments later, she arrived at his little shop in Karakura Town, and was greeted by a smiling Jinta.

"Yo, Soul Reaper," He said, "Urahara's inside."

And with that, Ururu, who was standing next to Jinta, opened the door for her to go in.

Rukia stepped inside and gave Urahara the note.

"What's the meaning of this?" She demanded to know.

"Ahh... Rukia-chan! So nice to see you!" Urahara simply replied. "I was told nothing about this. Oh! But I was to give you this!"

He took a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Rukia.

Rukia growled and snatched the thing from the hand. What was with the notes?!

She unfolded it and read it...

_You're one step closer to finding me!_

_Get in a Gigai and meet up with Karin!_

_Better hurry..._

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Urahara. He shoved a pill into her mouth.

"Get going!" Urahara shouted.

Rukia looked down to find herself already in her Gigai. Obviously from the pill. She was wearing a blue summer dress with white trainers.

Urahara pushed her out the door, and repeated himself...

"I said, get going!"

* * *

"Hey Rukia!" Karin waved.

Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki clinic not long after that.

"Karin, are you the one behind these notes?" Rukia asked.

"Nope!" Karin smiled, "I'm just doing this as a favor. You've to take my bike and follow the arrows."

It was only just then what Rukia realized it. Karin was leaning against the wall, and next to her was an arrow pointing down the street.

"And..." Karin continued. She lifted the backpack that was on the ground next to her and gave it to Rukia. "It's in case you get hungry. There's sandwich's and everything in there. Have fun!"

Rukia took the backpack off Karin and strapped it to her back. She hoped on the bike and rode off down the street.

Every few minutes there would be an arrow leading her to the next one. Whether it be on a window, a lamp post, anything, it always lead her to another arrow.

She cycled for what seemed like hours down streets and alleyways until she saw the forest. She stopped her bike and sat there for a minute thinking about what to do. Should she continue? Should she go in the forest?

Suddenly, a small piece of paper floated down from above her.

_Enjoying my little game?_

_I hope you are..._

_There only one rule to the game:_

_If you don't find me before sundown, you lose!_

_But i'm certain you won't lose!_

_Just keep following the arrows, and you'll get there in no time!_

* * *

Carefully cycling her way through the forest, Rukia couldn't help but laugh at herself. Just why was she doing this?

Why was she playing this stupid game?

In front of her was a tree larger than any of the others, and attached to it was, what a shocker, another note.

Rukia got off her bike and rested it against a nearby tree.

_I know what you're thinking..._

"_Why am I playing this stupid game?"_

_Well, Rukia, if you find me in time,_

_Not only do you find out my secret..._

_But you also get another prize._

_Interested now?_

_It probably is getting late, _

_so you should rest and eat the lunch Karin gave you._

_But don't be too long! 'Cause i'm waiting for you!_

The letter was right. It was actually pretty late. It was 4:46pm on her watch. The sun would soon set down and she would lose the game.

(A/N: I HATE doing A/N's in the middle of a story, but I just lost The Game because of that last sentence... gosh darn it!)

But Rukia did exactly what the note told her to do, she sat down and ate the lunch Karin had packed. She was certain that Yuzu was the one who made it, because no one else in the Kurosaki family could cook. Isshin would even burn toast.

Although it was a bit late in the day for her to be eating lunch, Rukia enjoyed every bit of it. It filled her with enough energy to continue on with her journey...

* * *

"Hello, are you Rukia?" The old man asked.

The arrows had soon led Rukia out of the forest and to a little village. On her way by, an old man running a flower stand stopped her in her tracks.

"Y-yes, I am." Rukia replied cautiously.

"I was told to give this to you..." The old man then handed over a rose and another note.

The rose was incredible. It was a violet rose, and smelled gorgeous. She smiled at the old man.

"Thank you!" Rukia said in an innocent voice to the old man.

"Not a problem..."

Rukia scurried back over to her bike, but before she got on it, she read her note.

_Like my gift?_

_It reminded me of you since you have violet coloured eyes._

_You are getting very close now._

_Just keep going down this road until you see a boy dressed in red._

_Can't wait to see you!_

"It's almost over." Rukia told herself as she looked out to the sunset. "I better hurry..."

She hopped on her bike and peddled as fast as she could down the long promenade next to the beach.

She pushed hard on the brakes when a small boy with a red shirt, jeans, and a red baseball cap came into view. Rukia practically slammed her bike down and ran over to the boy.

The boy was holding a piece of card saying "Look that way!" Rukia glanced at the boy, but the boy just smiled at her and pointed towards the dock.

"Thanks kid." Rukia said before bolting her way to the dock.

She reached the edge of the dock to find yet _another _note attached to one of the posts.

_Well done, Rukia._

_I knew you could do it!_

_What's my secret?_

_Look behind you and you'll find out!_

Rukia turn around to find what she thought she would never see.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

There he was, standing with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. He was in a Gigai too.

"C-C-Captain H-Hitsugaya?!" Rukia questioned.

He slowly walked upto her and stopped only a centimeters away. He could feel her breath as their bodies drew closer together. He put his lips to her ear and whispered in them...

"I love you."

Rukia heart was thumping hard against her ribcage. What did he just say?!

"E-Excuse me?" Rukia was unable to find any other words.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Toshiro quickly wrapped his arms around Rukia's tiny waist and pulled her closer. His icy turquoise eyes stabbed into her sparkling violet eyes.

Then Rukia was lost in a kiss.

Her eyes were as large as saucers as she realized what was happening. Toshiro Hitsugaya, was kissing her. Rukia should have felt repulsed, but she wasn't. She had every right to slap him right now, but that's not what she wanted to do. What she _really _wanted to do was deepen the kiss.

Which is exactly what she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer.

The two soon pulled away, and Rukia whispered something. So quiet, no one except Toshiro would have been able to hear her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww! Cute.

This was based on what we did to our friend. Not the whole "I love you" part, but the part with the notes and all that. We made him travel nearly though all of Glasgow then back to his house for a surprise party xD

Like it? The first chapter of my new story, Endless Void (also HitsuRuki), will hopefully be up soon!

Until then, goodbye!

P.S - In case you don't understand. The "I Love You" was his secret, the kiss was the prize.

PP.S - I know Toshiro is a little OCC-ish, but I just found it a cute lil' story to write xD Sorry!


End file.
